grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Macbeth
Midnight Macbeth (ミッドナイト マクベス, Middonaito Makubesu) is the captain of the Macbeth Pirates and one of the Harbingers. Profile Physical Appearance Macbeth is a very lean, slightly effeminate young man with long spiky black hair that reaches down his back, obscuring the vast majority of the white portion of his hair, save for a small braided lock dangling down the left side of his face. He has piercing blood red eyes highlighted by dark purple eye liner that matches his lipstick. Macbeth wears a full-body white suit that has a maroon stripe decorating the mid-thigh region, as well as a maroon neckline. He completes his outfit by donning a black vest, over which he also wears a white fur-trimmed brown coat. Personality and Relationships Macbeth is a relaxed individual who believes most other people are below him because of their lack of strength. Macbeth believes himself to be a very powerful individual, and refuses to take orders from anyone. Despite his relationship with Faust, Macbeth does not work for the Shichibukai, he works with him. Macbeth is driven by his desire to collect great treasures, including the precursor artifacts, and he is willing to do anything to get them. Powers and Abilities Macbeth's abilities revolve around the use of his precursor artifact, a powerful staff called the Necromancer. This allows Macbeth to conjure and manipulate ethereal energy, drawn from dead apparitions. This is a green colored energy that can be crafted into many different shapes, including, but not limited to, beams, bullets and the like, which Macbeth typically shoots at his foes in an effort to mortally wound them. Additionally, he can conjure a giant giant, powerful apparitions to aid him in battle. Equipment Necromancer (降霊術師 Kudarei Jutsushi): A dark, wooden staff with a handle-like formation at the back. The staff has bandage-like wrappings near the top half. At the tip of the staff is a white skull, adorned by a headpiece reminiscent of those worn by Native American chiefs. The headpiece is composed of a bluish cloth with yellow markings over it, creating a jagged formation, stones aligned over the top of the cloth, red feather-like objects hanging down beside the skull, and lastly a multitude of green leaves also similar to feathers. At the back of his skull are two yellow strings with blue rings attached to the ends. In addition, the skull often holds a turquoise round stone in his mouth. *'Nightcrawlers' (みみず Mimizu): A technique where horror-stricken faces swirl around the staff becoming more and more condensed. Then Macbeth can fire off this this energy as a barrage of beams. *'Graveyard Rain' (墓地雨 Bochiame): A technique where ethereal energy condenses inside a ground level surface, causing it to glow bright green. Then on command, energy beams rapidly fall from the sky and strike the area, causing it to explode and collapse. *'Ghost Buster' (ゴーストバスター Goosutaa): A beam of ethereal energy is fired from the staff as a piercing drill-like attack. *'Tartaros' (タルタロス Tarutarosu): A technique that Macbeth uses alongside Azazel. On command, Macbeth and Azazel conjure a large, demonic styled gate. When opened, the unleashes several dozen indestructible chains that drags it's victims into the gate, which is a portal to the underworld. History Category:Part II Characters Category:Macbeth Pirates Category:Harbingers